Kiba's Letter
by vaneela
Summary: Surat Kiba untuk sahabatnya di dunia maya yang berisi curahan hati Kiba tentang pujaan hati yang lebih tua darinya. Fic singkat, minim dialog, T semi M (sepertinya) karna bahasa dan otak Kiba maybe. One shoot Story Fic spesial ultah buat Sukie 'Suu' Foxie


Rambut pirang panjang nan indah yang kini digerai bergerak mengikuti gerakannya yang semakin tak terkendali. Leher jenjang yang menggoda, bibirnya yang sensual, dan oh kelopak matanya yang cantik itu terpejam, menyembunyikan bola mata biru jernih yang menghanyutkan. Suaranya… Suara _sexy_ itu terus menyebut namaku…

Argh! Rasanya telingaku ini akan meleleh. Tidak, seluruh tubuhku kurasa sebentar lagi akan mencair. Jantungku meledak. Dan semua aliran darahku turun ke… Ugh! Suaranya… adalah suara paling merdu yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku. Tetaplah begitu sayang, sebut namaku… yah begitu… makin kencang.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIING…..!**

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

"Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

**Kiba's Letter**

**By: Vaneela**

**Desclaimer: Inuzuka Kiba And Yamanaka Ino and all chara © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**This fic just for fun, I don't gain any commercial advantage**

**Special for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie: Happy Birthday Bu Guluuuu!**

**Pairing: Inuzuka Kiba & Yamanaka Ino**

**Warning: T+ ( semi M), Typo, bad language, gak pake bahasa baku, Bad boy Kiba, Kiba narsis, OOC, kebanyakan prologe dll**

Hai kau, ini aku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat dunia mayamu. Kau tak lupa padaku kan? Ah, semoga saja beberapa bulan tak bertemu untuk _chatting_ kau tak terkena amnesia sehingga melupakanku.

Aku tau kita sama-sama sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sehingga sulit sekali membagi waktu untuk ngobrol. Perbedaan waktu di tempatku dan negaramu membuat kita sulit mempertemukan waktu luang. Begini saja, kita saling kirim email jika kita sibuk dan tak bisa bertemu untuk _chatting._ Akan ku ceritakan hal yang ingin kubagi denganmu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau tau, aku akan sangat menderita jika tidak bisa curhat padamu. Jadi kuharap kau mau menjadi pendengar setiaku, hehehe..

Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mulai cerita. Tolong dengarkan, awas jika kau mengabaikanku. Ehem, begini… Ah, aku mulai darimana yah? Pertama kali menulis seperti ini, rasanya aku serasa menulis sebuah novel tentang hidupku. Baiklah, abaikan itu.

Aku mulai. Kau tau Yamanaka Ino kan? Gadis yang pernah kuceritakan dulu. Itu _loh_, Mahasiswi Fakultas kedokteran tempat kak Hana mengajar yang sejak 3 bulan lalu magang di klinik keluargaku.. Dia mengambil kuliah dokter hewan yang magang di klinik hewan keluargaku. Yah, dia memang mahasiswi kesayangan kak Hana sih. Kata kakakku dia itu cerdas, jadi kakakku menginginkannya untuk membantu kak Hana di klinik.

Aku pernah bilang padamu kan kalau aku suka padanya. Dia sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih mulus, aku tau dia bukan asli orang Jepang. Tidak ada orang Jepang yang berambut pirang pucat dan bermata sebiru lautan seperti miliknya.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping dan proporsional. Setinggi daguku kurang lebih. Pokoknya dia itu sangat cantik dan sexy. Sungguh memukau, aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dia bahkan selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Aku benar-benar ingin mendapatkannya. Tapi ia selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Padahal perbedaan usia kami hanyalah 5 tahun! Ah menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah sangat tergila-gila padanya dan berusaha merayunya

Pagi ini adalah hari selasa. Hari dimana si cantik yamanaka Ino masuk kerja di klinik kakakku. Dia masuk kerja setiap Selasa dan jumat—_Full time_ atau 10 Jam, serta setengah hari kerja di hari sabtu. Selain itu dia kuliah. Dia meluangkan setengah harinya di hari sabtu untuk mengerjakan tugas atau— akh aku malas mengakuinya— kencan dengan pacarnya, jadi dia ambil jam kerja setengah hari.

Kembali padaku. Harusnya aku masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi aku meilih membolos. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub, atau pelajaran olahraga. Jadi aku malas sekolah. Mending lihat Ino-ku yang cantik fufufu…

Untung ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi dinas ke luar kota hari ini. Kak Hana di kampus. Jadi aku bisa seharian bersama si Barbie.

Aku memperhatikan tubuhku yang hanya berbalut handuk dicermin— Aku baru selesai mandi tadi. Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa seorang Yamanaka Ino cuek melihat diriku yang _sexy_ ini. Hey! bukannya narsis, tapi itu kenyataan. Walau aku tak setampan Sabaku Gaara, tidak sejenius Shikamaru, atau sekaya Hyuga Neji— sahabat-sahabatku— Aku ini masuk dalam daftar cowok terlaris di sekolahku. Cewek-cewek bilang aku _sexy_. Tubuhku bagus, yah aku memang suka olahraga. Aku salah satu penyerang andalan _team_ sepak bola sekolahku yang terkenal itu. Lalu… Katanya sih—dan sudah kubuktikan juga— aku ini tangguh. Dilapangan, maupun dalam menyenangkan teman kencanku. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Dan sumpah! Ini bukan kataku, tentu saja itu pendapat _cewek-cewek_ yang pernah kencan denganku.

Diusiaku yang hampir 17 dan baru akan menginjak kelas 12 dalam beberapa bulan kedepan nanti, tinggiku sudah mencapai 178 cm, dan masih akan tumbuh lagi. Untuk ukuran orang Asia, itu keren _kan_. Kulitku tidak terlalu putih, tapi bersih. Rambutku berwarna coklat, senada dengan mataku. Bisa dibilang fisikku memang sangat maskulin. Kau pernah melihat foto-fotoku kan meski kita belum pernah bertemu. Dan kau mengakui semua itu. Jadi, yah kurasa kau tau bahwa aku tidak membual.

Sebenarnya tujuanku membeberkan semua kelebihanku bukan untuk pamer atau mau narsis. Tapi aku ingin mengorek peluangku untuk mendapatkan Ino. Begini, dengan segala hal yang aku punya, bagaimana bisa ia menolakku dan tetap menganggapku anak kecil? Demi tuhan aku bisa membuatnya puas dan ketagihan dalam satu ronde saja! Jangan meremehkanku! Ah, maaf aku mulai lagi. Aku tau reaksimu, kau pasti akan memasang tampang atau setidaknya _emoticon rolling eyes_ jika kita _chatting_. Dan kau akan meneriakiku mesum. Hehehe… Maklum saja, darah muda sulit dikendalikan ;)

Aku jadi penasaran dengan pacarnya itu. Seperti apa rupanya orang itu? Kenapa Ino begitu memujanya? Awas saja kalau orang itu tidak lebih baik dariku.

Baiklah, kurasa cukup basa-basinya, aku akan mulai cerita kejadian beberapa bulan ini, jangan bosan yah. Sebab ini akan panjang sekali.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku memutar otak untuk dapat mengunjungi Ino di klinik tanpa harus ketahuan bahwa aku membolos dengan disengaja, yah harus ada alasan khusus _dong_. Saat aku sedang berpikir keras, tiba-tiba suara Akamaru mengagetkanku. Oh iya, kau tidak lupa dengan anjing kesayanganku itu kan? Yang waktu itu kukirimkan fotonya padamu ketika ia baru lahir dulu. Sekarang Akamaru sudah berusia 5 bulan. Dan dia tambah keren, banyak betina yang memperebutkannya _loh_. Nanti akan ku kirimkan lagi fotonya.

Sampai dimana tadi, oh iya! Mendengar Akamaru menggonggong menyapaku, lalu terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang!

"Selamat pagi Akamaru!" Sapaku semangat seraya mengelus kepala berbulu partnerku tersebut dengan sayang, Akamaru menggerakan ekornya senang, kemudian naik kepangkuanku. Dia menjilat wajahku dengan senang.

"woof woof!" Balasnya, yang artinya selamat pagi juga.

Hey, jangan bertanya darimana aku tau artinya, kami ini saling mengerti dan memahami, _ok_!

"Hey Partner! Kau mau membantuku tidak?"

Akamaru melompat ke sisiku. Dia mengerti aku sedang serius, makanya dia memasang mode 'pembicaraan sesama pria dewasa'. Ini sering kami lakukan.

"Woof?" Tanyanya.

"Begini, aku ingin ngobrol dengan Ino hari ini, maukah kau berpura-pura sakit agar aku bisa membuatmu dalih untuk menemuinya?"

Akamaru tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Woof! Woof woof?" Serunya antusias. Ah aku tau dia pasti mau, dia juga senang pada Ino.

"Err.. Itu dia yang belum aku pikirkan, kau pura-pura sakit apa yah? Ah! Bagaimana kalau rabies!"

"Grrrr! Woof woof!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Ah maaf jika kau terhina, soalnya itu yang terpikir olehku. Hm.. Bagaimana kalau cacar?"

Akamaru terlihat mendelik. Kemudian mengangkat salah satu cakar depannya lalu menggerakannya di depan wajahku diikuti gerakan kepalanya yang bergoyang kiri-kanan dengan mimic wajah menyebalkan.

"Woof! Woof woof…" Diakhiri dengan membuang wajahnya. Itu membuatku _Sweat drop_.

"Akamaru! Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seperti gadis-gadis disekolahku! Sepertinya kau harus berhenti menonton serial TV untuk para gadis tersebut"

Akamaru tertawa, sebelum akhirnya memberi ide.

"Woof! Woof woof woof woof woof!"

"Demam karena keracunan makanan? Ah! Ide yang bagus! Tapi, aku ingin lihat aktingmu dulu. Tunjukkan padaku."

Akamaru kemudian turun dari ranjangku, kemudian ia berpura-pura jalan dengan terseok-seok dan gemetar. Matanya dibuat redup, dan suaranya dibuat lemah.

"Kaing…"

"Sempurna!" Aku benar-benar takjub dibuatnya, Akamaru punya bakat akting yang terpendam.

"Tidak sia-sia kau menonton TV seharian Akamaru!" Seruku senang seraya mengacak-acak bulu kepalanya.

"Woof!" Sahutnya bangga.

.

.

.

Keputusanku untuk membolos hari ini benar-benar sangat tepat. Sungguh, Ino cantik sekali hari ini. Ah setiap hari dia memang cantik sih, tapi hari ini aku bisa melihat kaki jenjangnya yang _sexy_ karena dia memakai rok span pendek hampir setengah pahanya, sejajar dengan jas dokternya. Rasanya aku ingin membuka bajuku, hari ini terasa lebih panas daripada biasanya.

Akting Akamaru benar-benar sempurna, dia terlihat manja dan tak berdaya dipangkuan Ino. Apa? tunggu! Ah sial. Dia mencuri _start_ rupanya! Lihat, dia menyeringai ke arahku sambil menikmati jari-jari lentik Ino mengelus kepalanya. Kurang ajar! Paha itu milikku, elusan itu… Grrr! Aku menggeram tertahan.

Akamaru semakin menjadi, ia membuat suaranya semakin lemah. Akamaru menatap Ino dengan berkaca-kaca. Ino membawanya kepelukannya, dia—si pengkhianat kecil itu dapat merasakan dada Ino. Benar-benar kurang ajar! Andai aku bisa bertukar tempat dengan Akamaru sekarang.

"Ah, Ino. Apa Akamaru baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku pura-pura khawatir namun menahan kesal yang luar biasa.

Ino tersenyum manis, matanya menatap Akamaru gemas seraya jemarinya tetap membelai sayang kepala Akamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba-kun, tidak ada yang salah padanya. Aku sudah memberinya vitamin."

"Benarkah? Hanya vitamin? Bagaimana jika obat pencahar, agar lebih mudah mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuhnya." Kataku sambil memberi _death glare_ terbaikku pada Akamaru. Akamaru menjulurkan lidah meledek ke arahku.

"Kaing…" Sahutnya lemah. Ia sengaja lebih menarik perhatian Ino lebih, dan berhasil. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin punya jaket bulu asli yang sangat tebal.

"Ino… Sepertinya perutku juga bermasalah, periksa aku juga _dong_."

Ino tertawa, sebelum menjawab,

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang kau makan tadi?"

"Justru aku belum makan, makanya perutku sakit." Jawabku sambil mendekat kepadanya.

Kami berhadapan. Aku menatap Ino intens, menguncinya dalam pesona mataku yang tajam. Ino menatapku tanpa ragu, ia seperti tak terpengaruh dengan semua itu, ia terlihat berpikir, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura menilaiku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan dulu, nanti akan kuberi obat sakit perut."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, selamat makan…" Sahutku seraya mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Aku ingin memakannya, Ino tak bergerak, gesturnya santai.

Sepertinya kali ini akan berhasil. Sebentar lagi bibirku akan mengenainya, dan…

Cup…

Ah sial! Bibirku menyentuh bulu-bulu halus Akamaru. Rupanya Ino menyodorkan Akamaru padaku. Hm… Seperti dugaanku, ini tak akan mudah.

"Ck ck ck… Kau benar-benar nakal Kiba-kun…" Seringainya seraya menjauhiku.

"Dan kamu juga berandal cilik. Bisa-bisanya kau mengerjaiku." Ino tertawa pada Akamaru. Membelai kepalanya sebelum meletakan Akamaru dengan lembut ke sofa tamu.

"Woof!" Akamaru menunduk berpura-pura merasa bersalah. Ino tertawa, sebelum mengecup puncak hidung Akamaru. Akamaru menggonggong senang. Ekornya ia goyang-goyangkan cepat. Aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Hey, ini tidak adil!" Sungutku kesal.

Ino menoleh kepadaku, ia hanya tersenyum geli. Ino berjalan ke arahku, kemudian membelai rambutku lembut. Ah lagi-lagi aku dianggapnya masih kecil. Tapi lumayan. Andai aku punya ekor, pasti ia akan bergoyang-goyang lincah seperti Akamaru tadi.

Aku menangkap jemarinya, dan kucium lembut. Kulihat Ino sedikit terkejut, namun ia kembali menguasainya. Ia menarik tangannya dariku, tersenyum padaku sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dariku untuk beranjak pergi.

Tapi ku tahan. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, Mencium puncak kepalanya. Harum… Lalu ciumanku turun ke pipi halusnya yang putih merona, bergeser ke telinganya, dan menggigitnya pelan sebelum berbisik dengan suara yang sengaja kubuat serak.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali Ino, aku ingin sekali memakanmu…" Aku mengerang pelan ditelinganya sebelum meniupnya pelan.

Aku melihat Ino terpejam, wajahnya merona. Astaga! Apa kali ini aku berhasil? Tapi ternyata aku terlalu cepat berasumsi. Ino menahan ciumanku pada leher jenjangnya, ia melepaskan dirinya perlahan dari pelukanku. Aku tak bisa memaksa.

"Kiba-kun, kumohon… Jangan lagi seperti ini, aku sudah punya pacar. Dan aku sangat mencintainya". Katanya pelan namun tegas.

Dadaku terasa perih, baru kali ini aku ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Ino sering menolakku, tapi kali ini sepertinya ia mulai tegas.

"Kenapa kamu tak beri aku kesempatan _sih_?"

"Kiba-kun… Kamu seharusnya jadi adikku—"

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Teriakku padanya. Ino terkejut, bahkan Akamaru juga.

"Ino, aku bisa membuatmu bahagia Ino! Lebih dari yang diberikan pacarmu itu.."

"Definisimu tentang kebahagiaan belum tentu sama denganku Kiba. Diusiaku yang sekarang ini, sudah lewat masanya memikirkan kesenangan-kesenangan seperti yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Aku memikirkan masa depanku. Karir, juga kehidupan rumah tanggaku nanti. Untuk itulah aku memilih bersama orang yang lebih dewasa dariku, yang bisa memahamiku, membimbingku dan mengajarkan hal-hal tentang kehidupan yang belum ku ketahui, dan bertanggung jawab terhadap hidupku nanti.

"Aku bisa melakukannya! Dewasa itu bukan sebuah umur, tapi sifat seseorang Ino.."

"Yah aku tau," Ino memotong ucapanku.

"Aku sudah dewasa Ino, aku bisa bertanggung jawab—"

"Kau tidak Kiba-kun…" Lagi-lagi ia memotong ucapanku.

"Jelaskan!" Geramku.

"Saat ini saja kau membolos kan Kiba? Kau sering melakukannya. Kau tak peduli dengan nilai-nilai sekolahmu selain olahraga, semuanya anjlok. Kau mempermainkan gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu, sering berkelahi, melanggar peraturan. Apa itu yang kau sebut dewasa?"

Ino menatapku intens, matanya mencari penyangkalan di mataku. Tapi tak ada di sana, aku tak bisa menyangkal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanggung jawab terhadapku sementara kau tak bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap hidupmu sendiri Kiba.." Lanjutnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku di sini.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku sungguh sangat kesal, aku marah. Tapi aku tak tau pada siapa perasaan ini kutujukan. Aku hanya ingin mengamuk.

"Woof…" Akamaru menghampiriku dengan takut-takut, ia berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku berlari dari situ, Akamaru mengejarku. Aku bersumpah, tidak akan kembali ke sana, aku tak akan menemui Ino lagi. Aku benar-benar kesal setengah mati.

.

.

**Kiba's Letter**

.

.

.

_Hi_… Apakabar? Aku sudah terima kiriman hadiah kenaikan kelas darimu. Terimakasih yah, aku sangat suka hadiahnya. Kupakai setiap hari _loh_. Hehehe…

Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, kita sibuk dan jarang bertemu untuk _chatting_. Padahal ada hal besar yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Aku tak sabar untuk menceritakannya, jadi kukirimkan email ini.

Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dengan Ino. Setelah peristiwa 2 bulan lalu. Aku melihatnya di taman, pada malam hari, 3 hari yang lalu. Dia bersama dengan seorang pria. Yah pria dewasa, sepertinya usianya 30-an. Mungkinkah itu pacarnya?

Aku tak bisa pura-pura tidak peduli, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di tanaman semak di belakang mereka untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Walau hatiku teraduk tak karuan.

Pria itu, memeluk Ino erat. Dia menghadap ke arahku sedangkan Ino membelakangiku. Aku bisa melihat jelas pria tersebut karena kebetulan bulan bersinar terang.

Dia lumayan. Tingginya kurang lebih sama denganku. Yah, perawakannya sepertinya dewasa dan pintar. Jadi pria seperti itu yang disukai Ino? Dewasa dan pintar? _Cih!_ Kenapa _cewek-cewek_ suka tipe seperti ini sih? Kau juga kan! Pacarmu itu, lebih tua darimu. Dan kau selalu membanggakannya. dia dewasa, jenius, dan bla bla bla. Padahal menurutku, tipe seperti ini membosankan.

Aku kembali dengan aksi detektifku. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya sekarang. eh? Mereka bertengkar. Kulihat Ino menangis, pria itu berusaha membujuknya. Tapi Ino menepisnya. Ah, aku seperti orang bodoh melaporkan semuanya. Yang jelas sekarang pria itu meninggalkan Ino yang menangis sendirian. Naluriku tak dapat kutahan lagi, aku segera menghampiri Ino.

"Ino…"

Dia mendongak ke arahku. Matanya yang dibanjiri air mata itu terkejut melihatku. Ia mencoba lari dariku tapi kutahan. Aku memeluknya. Semula ia berontak, namun aku tak bergeming. Akhirnya ia menyerah dipelukanku, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadaku.

.

.

.

Ino tak menceritakan apa-apa hingga kami sampai di apartemennya. Namun ia berjanji akan menceritakannya esok. Sebenarnya aku penasaran, tapi aku tak ingin memaksanya. Biarlah ia menenangkan hatinya dulu.

Esok harinya aku ke apartemennya. Ia menelponku dan berjanji menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di ruang tamunya dengan secangkir cokelat hangat di tanganku.

Ino memakai pakaian rumahnya, kaos kebesaran dan celana yang sangat pendek. Bodoh, meski dia terlihat kacau dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis dan tanpa riasan diwajahnya, dia tetaplah Yamanaka Ino yang cantik dan _sexy_. Apa dia lupa siapa yang pernah merayunya habis-habisan dulu? Aku. Tidak salah _dong_ kalau sekarang mataku _jelalatan_ melihatnya seperti itu.

"Terimakasih karena kau bersedia datang dan menghiburku kemarin Kiba-kun. Aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku dulu," Ino tersenyum lemah.

"Ah bukan apa-apa." Sahutku kikuk.

"Yang kemarin…Yamato, dia pacarku. Tepatnya mantan pacarku. Dia adalah dosen di kampusku."

"Oh…" Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa selain kata ini. Tapi di dalam hatiku aku lega, bahwa Ino sudah tak bersama pria itu lagi.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas perkataanku dulu. Aku tau itu sangat menyakitimu sehingga kau tak mau menemuiku lagi." Ino menatapku memohon, ia hampir menangis lagi.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Ino. Kata-katamu benar. Aku memang marah, tapi lebih pada diriku sendiri, jangan menyesalinya Ino." Kataku tulus.

"Tidak Kiba-kun, karena ini tak adil. Aku berkata seperti itu tanpa melihat diriku sendiri. Karena aku juga bukan perempuan baik-baik."

Aku terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bica—"

"Pria itu… Sudah berkeluarga.."

Sekarang aku terkejut berkali-kali lipat. Dia tersenyum getir. Sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kami menjalin hubungan terlarang ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia bilang rumah tangganya sedang berada diujung tanduk. Saat itu pula aku baru saja patah hati dengan pacarku yang dulu. Kami merasa dijodohkan oleh takdir,"

Ino menyesap cokelatnya. Kemudian melanjutkan.

"Tapi kemarin ia bilang, bahwa isterinya sedang mengandung. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan keluarganya… ugh.. Ia memutuskan… u.. untuk kembali pada isterinya.."

Tangis Ino pecah lagi. Aku mendekap tubuhnya. Dia begitu ringkih saat ini. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya atas permasalahan ini. Yang berengsek itu laki-laki itu, kalau memang rumah tangganya sedang diujung tanduk, kenapa setahun kemudian isterinya hamil? Berarti dia masih berhubungan dengan isterinya. Dalam kasus ini, Ino-lah korbannya. Yah walaupun Ino tak bisa dibenarkan juga sih.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam, aku masih di apartemen Ino. Aku ketiduran sambil mendekap si cantik ini. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Ino bergerak dalam pelukanku. Aku menatap kelopaknya yang perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan bola biru sewarna samudera. Aku terkesima melihatnya, sungguh cantik sekali. Aku bagai melihat fenomena alam yang menakjubkan. Mungkin kau akan bilang aku berlebihan, tapi inilah yang kurasakan.

Ino menatapku, perlahan ia merekahkan senyumnya, tulus, dan menawan. Ah sudah cukup Ino. Detik berikutnya aku sudah melumat bibirnya. Bibir sensual yang selama ini hanya bisa kusentuh lewat mimpi kini ada dalam kuasaku. Ino tak melawan, ia bahkan kini membalasku.

Kian lama kami semakin terhanyut. Aku benar-benar seperti hewan liar yang bebas dari jeratan saat ini. Bahkan Akamaru saja lebih beradab memperlakukan betinanya. Sungguh, aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan sekelilingku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah Ino, dan semua hasratku yang terpendam.

.

.

.

Yah begitulah, akhirnya aku bisa bercinta dengan Ino, gadis yang selalu kuimpi-impikan. Aku sangat-sangat bahagia. Ino benar-benar luar biasa, seperti dugaanku. Pria sialan itu sangat beruntung bisa lebih dulu mendapatkan Ino daripada aku.

Yah, aku memang sangat bahagia, namun juga hampa. Karena setelah semuanya terjadi, aku menyadari satu hal setelah Ino mengatakannya padaku.

"_Kau tau Kiba-kun? Sebenarnya selama ini aku susah payah menahan godaan darimu. Aku tak mau jatuh hati padamu, karena aku tau bahwa kau tertarik padaku sebatas fisik. Kau hanya penasaran padaku karena belum mendapatkanku. Yang kau punya untukku hanya nafsu dan obsesi, bukan cinta. Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, kurasa aku tak akan lagi berarti untukmu_."

Kau tau, aku akui memang aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah semua itu terjadi dan aku malah menyadari bahwa ternyata aku salah. Ino salah, dan aku juga tekejut mendapati fakta itu. Fakta bahwa aku ternyata mencintainya. Aku merindukannya, ingin menjaganya, memilikinya, dan membuatnya bahagia.

Ini gila! Karena saat ini juga kenyataan yang baru kusadari itu membuatku rajin sekolah. Aku rajin mengikuti pelajaran, lalu mengulang pelajaran lagi di rumah. Nilai-nilai ku juga semakin membaik.

Memang benar kata orang, bahwa cinta bisa membuat orang berubah. Seperti aku sekarang. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang sukses agar layak bersanding dengannya. Meski ia tak akan menuntut itu dariku, tapi aku ingin membuatnya bahagia. Dan bagaimana bisa membuat orang lain bahagia jika hidupku sendiri berantakan bukan? Jadi aku mulai menata hidupku sendiri dulu.

.

.

.

**5 Years Latter**

_._

.

.

Hai… Aku sudah baca _email-_mu. Ah Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan si Uchiha Itachi, semoga kau berbahagia sepertiku dan Ino, hehehe… Oh iya, Ino dan Akamaru titip salam dan ucapan selamat untukmu. Aku menyesal telah memperlihatkan foto pacarmu pada Ino. Dia histeris dan menyebut pria itu sangat tampan. Dan maaf, foto pacarmu berakhir jadi abu diperapian rumahku sekarang.

Oiya, aku sudah terima hadiah kelulusanku yang kau kirim. Keren sekali. Aku sangat suka. Lalu… Aku punya berita besar untukmu. Seminggu yang lalu aku dilantik menjadi seorang dokter spesialis hewan. Dan sekarang aku memimpin klinik keluargaku. Tentu saja dibantu tunanganku Ino. Ah tidak, calon isteriku. Hari pernikahan kami sudah ditentukan. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.

Aku harap kau bisa datang. Aku dan Ino sangat berharap bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi jangan bawa pacarmu yah. Entah kenapa aku tak menyukainya. Lalu aku dan Ino juga merencanakan bulan madu ke negaramu, tepatnya di Bali dan Raja Ampat. Kudengar di sana sangat indah. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di sana.

Uhm… Hey, aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih. Atas semua yang kau berikan untukku. Semangat, nasehat, dan semuanya. Tanpamu aku belum tentu bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang dan bersanding dengan Ino. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaik yang aku punya. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Tentu saja aku tak lupa mengucapkan: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! Semoga panjang umur, sukses meraih impianmu, langgeng dengan tunanganmu, dan bahagia selalu. Aku kirimkan kado ultah untumu sekaligus undangan pernikahanku dengan Ino. Kami benar-benar berharap kau datang.

Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun untuk sahabatku Sukie 'Suu' Foxie. Dari sahabatmu:

Inuzuka Kiba

…..…..END…

Huwaaaa…. Fic ultah yang kujanjikan pada bu gulu Sukie 'Suu' Foxie setahun yang lalu baru release sekarang. Dan sebenernya ide cerita awalnya bukan yang ini. Hahahaha… yang penting aku nepatin janji yah bu gulu… Semoga fic singkatku ini gak mengecewakan. Hehehe…

Maaf jika fic ini bahasanya agak kasar dan kiba kubuat mesum. Aku mencoba mendalami peran remaja cowok yang sedang puber dan kebetulan Kiba ku buat rada Bad-boy disini. Hehehe… lalu, aku sengaja buat dialognya minim. Karena konsepnya ini sebuah email seorang Kiba yang curhat sama sahabatnya di dunia maya. sekali lagi maaf atas segala kekurangan fic ini…

Note: Ceritanya email Kiba di atas in English yah … kan sahabatnya beda Negara XD

Regards:

Vaneela

Mind to Review?


End file.
